Un problème de douche
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Sting et Rogue sont des amis d'enfance inséparables. Ils ne se quittent jamais et en viennent même à prendre des douches ensembles. Mais, ils sont grands désormais. Sting veut toujours continuer à prendre des douches avec son ami de toujours tandis que Rogue préférerait arrêter. Sting ne comprends pas, et décide de chercher la raison de ce soudain refus...


Personnage de Hiro Mashima ~

Avant de lire, je vous rappelle que ce One-Shot contient un lemon ( relation sexuelle entre personne ), et qu'en plus, c'est un yaoi ( relation entre deux hommes ). Donc, si vous ne supportez pas ces deux choses, inutile de continuer ! Et sinon, pour les autres petits pervers... Bonne lecture ! :3

« On prend notre douche ensemble ? »

Combien de fois Rogue n'avait-il pas entendu cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Sting... Il ne le comptait même plus. Sting et Rogue étaient des amis d'enfance inséparables. Leur amitié était si profonde qu'ils partageaient tous, au point d'habitaient ensemble. Et par-dessus tout, Sting et Rogue en avaient même finis par prendre leur douche à deux. Bien que cela soit partit d'une idée innocente, avec le temps, ceci devenait quelque chose de plus osée. En effet, aujourd'hui Sting et Rogue avait désormais dix-sept ans et n'étaient plus des petits garçons. Néanmoins, ça n'avait en aucun cas l'air de déranger Sting plus que ça ; il était toujours aussi enchanté de partager ces moments avec Rogue. Par contre pour celui-ci, les douches à deux devenaient problématiques. Effectivement, Rogue rencontrait certain soucis à ces moments, surtout au niveau de ses attributs masculins. A force de frotter Sting et vice versa, Rogue en avait fini par développer la manie d'avoir des érections. Le corps musclé de son meilleur ami ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. C'était pour cette raison que Rogue voulait mettre un terme à son calvaire. Il était bien résolu à stopper ces douches communes. Il ne se sentait pas capable de continuer encore très longtemps ainsi. Tout était clair. En pleine pensée de ses nouvelles résolutions, Rogue ne sentit pas une présence se manifester derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Rogue sursauta légèrement à cela. Il se retourna et vit qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que Sting en personne.

_ Bais, qu'est-ce que tu fais planter devant la baignoire ? Demanda Sting étonné.

Maintenant que Rogue y prêta plus d'attention, il constata qu'il était posté face à la baignoire et il ne se souvenait même plus combien de temps cela faisait maintenant. Pour répondre à la question de Sting, Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sting ne se renfrogna pas. Il était habitué depuis le temps à ce que son meilleur ami soit peu bavard. C'était ce qui faisait Rogue et qu'il l'appréciait. Il était unique.

_ Puisque t'es là, tu ne veux pas prendre une douche avec moi ? Je reviens de l'entraînement et je suis couvert de sueur. Déclara Sting.

En l'observant, Rogue remarqua les gouttelettes de sueur sur le torse de son camarade, le faisant ainsi briller. Il regarda les cheveux de Sting et vit qu'ils étaient mouillés. Sting avait énormément de sex appeal, ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire.

_ Pas intéressé. Se contenta de répondre Rogue.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. La proposition de son ami n'était décidément pas posée au bon moment. Elle faisait remonter tout ce que Rogue cherchait à refouler, car oui, Rogue cherchait à refouler le fait que Sting l'attire sexuellement. Il se sentait comme un pervers. Sting était la luxure incarné et il était très dur de rester de marbre face à lui. Sting vit que son ami n'avait pas l'air très emballé. Cependant, il tenait à ce que Rogue l'accompagne. C'était leur rituel depuis si longtemps ! Et puis, c'était l'un des moments qu'appréciait Sting.

_ Allez ! Viens et ne discute pas ! Ordonna Sting.

Rogue accepta finalement, tandis que sa conscience lui sonna tu es un faible. Il fallait décidément qu'il apprenne à tenir mieux ses résolutions, même si les demandes de Sting ne présageaient généralement aucun refus. Néanmoins, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien laisser passer pour cette fois, car après tout, elle serait la dernière. Il aurait ensuite une bonne discussion avec Sting. Voyant que Rogue finissait par céder, Sting fit un grand sourire. Il commença à se déshabiller puis alluma le jet d'eau pour laisser à celle-ci le temps de chauffer. Rogue retira de même ses vêtements. Une fois l'eau chauffée, Sting rentra dans la baignoire.

_ Hum, c'est bon tu peux venir. Annonça Sting.

Sting positionna le tuyau d'eau au-dessus de sa tête, en le suspendant, afin qu'il n'ait pas à le tenir. Rogue prit place au côté de Sting. L'eau coula sur le corps des deux jeunes gens. Sting ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation : l'eau détendait les muscles douloureux de son corps à cause de son entraînement. Il poussa un soupir de contentement. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et observa Rogue en souriant. Il prit un gant qu'il remplit de gel douche parfumé, et le plaça dans la main de Rogue.

_ Tu me frottes le dos et après, je te le fais. S'enjoua Sting.

Pour Rogue, cela se révélait être une énième torture. Parce qu'il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à frotter le dos de Sting...

_ Hummm !

... Son camarade ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petit gémissement qui faisait bander Rogue. Il continua sa tâche pendant encore un bon moment puis finalement, il se fit arrêter par Sting qui lui prit le gant des mains et le retourna pour qu'il puisse, lui aussi, s'occuper de son dos. Il remit du gel douche sur le gant, et positionna sa main sur le dos de Rogue. Il commença à laver Rogue de haut en bas, le nettoyant ainsi dans tous les recoins. Rogue retenait son souffle : les doigts de Sting en possession du gant, étaient si agiles sur son dos et lui faisait des merveilles. Un peu trop même. Il paniqua lorsque la main de Sting s'aventura sur son torse. Il lui rattrapa la main afin de le stopper de continuer plus bas. Sting ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'arrêta finalement. Après cela, ils finirent tous deux de prendre leurs douches, cette fois-ci plus calmement.

A la fin du bain, Sting sortit en premier. Cela arrangea Rogue qui reprit son souffle et surtout essaya de se contenir de soulager sa déformation majeure dans ses attributs masculins. Il ne voulait pas se toucher ; il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami et avait la sensation de le souiller. Rogue comprit que la discussion ne pourrait plus être refoulée. Il sortit lui aussi de la douche, se rendit dans la chambre et s'habilla. Après cela, il alla au salon et vit Sting, prêt à sortir.

_ On va à la guilde ? Interrogea Sting.

Rogue se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils sortirent donc et se rendirent en direction de la guilde de Sabertooth.

Une fois à la guilde, Sting qui vit Yukino seul au bar, se rapprocha d'elle. Ils entamèrent une discussion. A la vue de cela, Rogue sentit la jalousie mordre au plus profond de son être. En effet, Sting et Yukino, depuis maintenant quelques temps, s'entendaient à merveille. Rogue préféra détourner le regard ; cela lui faisait mal au cœur. De plus, il ne supportait pas la manière dont il réagissait car Yukino était une fille extrêmement douce et qui ne lui avait fait aucun mal en soit. Rogue alla s'asseoir un peu plus en retrait, pour ne pas trop entendre les deux jeunes gens rires, bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait que ceci n'y changerait rien car il se retournerait forcément et son regard dériverait vers ses deux camarades. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Rogue observa alors Orga qui était une fois de plus en train de chanter. Mais il détourna bien vite le regard, le chant d'Orga lui causant plus une migraine qu'autre chose. Frosch qui était sur le bar, s'approcha lorsqu'elle vu son compagnon Rogue.

_ Frosch veut savoir si Rogue va bien ? Demanda le petit chat déguisé en grenouille.

Elle fut surprise de la tête de son maître, qui ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Rogue l'observa un court instant avant de répondre :

_ Oui je vais bien Frosch, ne t'en fait pas.

Frosch vit bien que Rogue lui mentait. Il ne lui faisait même pas de sourire comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

_ Frosch pense que Rogue devrait être plus honnête sur ses sentiments. Rétorqua le petit chat.

_ Et j'approuve ! S'écria un autre petit chat qui appartenait cette fois-ci à Sting et qui n'était autre que Lector.

Les paroles de Frosch cogitèrent dans la tête de Rogue. Il se sentit soudainement extrêmement épuisé, au niveau de son mental. Toutes ses inquiétudes qui le tourmentaient depuis quelque temps, le rendait si mal. Il ne comprenait plus rien et puis surtout, il ne se comprenait plus. Ses émotions le consumaient. Il préféra rentrer, bien que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était arrivé à la guilde. De toute manière, c'était cela ou prétendre s'amuser à être à la guilde, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas. Il se leva de sa chaise, sans un mot pour les deux chats qui le regardèrent avec inquiétude, et sortit de l'enseigne. Sting avait vu Rogue s'en allait. Il n'était pas stupide. Sting voyait bien que depuis quelque temps, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rogue, même si celui-ci ne lui disait rien...

Une heure plus tard, Rogue arriva enfin chez lui, ou plutôt la maison où il habitait en compagnie de Sting et des deux exceeds. Il avait mis autant de temps avant de rentrer étant donné qu'il s'était un peu arrêté au bord d'une rivière et qu'il s'était détendu l'esprit. Il se posa sur le lit en s'étalant de tout son long et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il finit par s'endormir ainsi profondément, en rêvant d'un certain mage aux cheveux blond qui ne finissait définitivement pas de l'attirer...

Les jours passèrent et une certaine tristesse s'installa en Sting. En effet, Rogue, son meilleur ami ne cessait de l'éviter. Dès qu'il se rapprochait de lui, il prétextait une excuse. Sting n'était pas idiot, il comprenait que la cause de son éloignement, ce n'était autre que lui-même. Il se sentit mal. Jamais Rogue ne l'avait évité comme cela. Il se sentait rejeté par celui qui comptait énormément à ses yeux, voir même le plus. Il décida qu'il ne laisserait pas cette situation continuer ainsi. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, Sting passerait à l'attaque !

Le lendemain, Sting étant sortie le matin acheter quelque chose à l'épicerie, Rogue en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Il s'avança vers la salle de bains, se déshabilla, alluma l'eau et pénétra à l'intérieur de la baignoire. L'eau qui coula sur son corps le détendit tandis qu'il posa son front contre le carrelage froid du mur. Il écouta le doux son apaisant de l'eau qui s'étalait sur le sol. Un son régulier qui balayait toutes ses angoisses... Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire. Rogue savait que ce qu'il faisait subir en ce moment à Sting était vraiment mal. Son meilleur ami ne méritait pas ce traitement, mais Rogue ne savait pas comment se comportait en sa présence. A cause de cela, il n'avait trouvé que le moyen de l'ignorer pour se protéger. Il voyait bien le regard triste de Sting quand il le rejetait et il s'insultait mentalement d'être la cause de cela. Brusquement, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit avec fracas, d'où Sting émergea. Rogue sursauta et lâcha un petit cri ; son rythme cardiaque s'emballa d'un coup violemment. Oh non... A l'entente du cri de son meilleur ami, Sting ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement.

_ C'est ma tête qui t'effrayes ainsi ? Nargua Sting.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Toujours bien trop en état de choc. Soudainement, Sting eut une idée, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cela n'allait pas du tout plaire à Rogue...

_ Ca fait déjà quelque jours qu'on n'a pas pris de douche ensemble... Eh ça te dit que je vienne te r... Débuta Sting mais il se stoppa dans son élan quand il vit Rogue commençait à se préparer à sortir de la baignoire.

Rogue ne laissa pas le temps à Sting de continuer sur sa lancée. Il connaissait trop bien Sting pour savoir ce qu'il allait proposer. Il prit sa serviette posé sur le lavabo, sortit de la baignoire, enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches puis se dirigea vers la chambre, en ne jetant aucun regard vers Sting. Rogue se dirigea vers son placard pour prendre des sous-vêtements. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir son tiroir lorsque violemment, la main de Sting s'empara de son épaule et le poussa avec force contre le mur. Cela arracha une grimace à Rogue. Il allait demander à Sting quel était son problème lorsqu'il vit son visage qui le stoppa dans son élan. Sting était très sérieux, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Le cœur de Rogue rata un battement.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que depuis quelque temps tu m'évites. Je ne pense pas t'avoir fait quelque chose, mais si c'est le cas, dis le moi au lieu de rester silencieux ! S'énerva Sting.

Rogue vit la main de Sting s'élevait rapidement en l'air. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à attendre la claque qu'il méritait, et dont il ne chercherait pas à se détourner. Mais rien n'arriva. A la place, la tête de Sting se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux, extrêmement surpris. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais sauf à ça.

_ Je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignores ainsi... Prononça Sting tristement.

Rogue prit son courage à deux mains et débuta :

_ J-je ne veux plus qu'on prenne de douche ensemble. Avoua Rogue.

Sting le regarda surpris. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_ Mais pourquoi ? On l'a toujours pris ensemble depuis qu'on est tout petit ! Rétorqua Sting.

_ Oui mais maintenant on est grand : on est plus des petits enfants Sting. Faut donc qu'on arrête.

Sur ces paroles que Rogue espérait assez claire, il voulut s'éloigner de son ami, mais celui apparemment voyait les choses autrement. Le bras de Sting l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Sting était plus qu'énervé. Il avait la sensation que Rogue s'en foutait que cela le blesse.

_ Et pourquoi faudrait s'arrêter ? Ce n'est pas un crime ce qu'on fait quand même ! Mais je suis sûre et certain que ce n'est pas la véritable raison pour laquelle tu m'évites ! Alors t'as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe, sinon je te laisse pas tranquille ! Redoubla d'ardeur Sting.

Rogue se sentit pris au piège. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'avouer à Sting ce qui lui arrivait. C'était si gênant. Néanmoins, le regard tellement insistant de Sting finit par le faire craquer. Il ne pouvait décidément par continuer à mentir à celui qui avait partagé tant de chose avec lui. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'ajouter :

_ Sting... Je suis obligé d'arrêter les douches avec toi parce que... Parce que j'ai un certain problème lors de la douche...

Sting fixa Rogue, ne comprenant pas tellement où il voulait en venir. Rogue n'avait donc pas le choix ; il lui fallait être beaucoup plus direct dans son explication.

_ Je ne peux pas continuer parce que j'ai des érections !

C'était fait. Rogue venait enfin d'avouer la vérité. Il s'attendait à ce que le regard dégouté de Sting se pose sur lui. Cependant, Sting le regarda de manière totalement impassible avant d'ajouter avec une certaine pointe d'audace :

_ Et alors ?

Rogue resta en état de choc. Il s'était attendu à exactement tout, mais sauf à ça. Mais alors là, pas le moins du monde.

_ J'ai aussi des érections de toute façon. Avoua Sting nullement le moins gêné du monde.

Si la remarque précédente de Sting avait surpris Rogue, ce qu'il dit à cet instant venait officiellement de le laisser sans voix. Sting se mit soudainement à sourire narquoisement.

_ C'était ça la raison de ton comportement étrange ?

Rogue hocha doucement la tête pour approuver les dire de son ami. Sting avança alors sa tête et rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Rogue avant d'ajouter :

_ Et si on réglait ce problème de douche une bonne fois pour toute ?

Et avant que Rogue ne puisse dire autre chose, Sting l'embrassa sensuellement. Rogue ne le repoussa pas. Toutes les neurones de son cerveau venaient de griller. Sting était en train de l'embrasser. Le même Sting qui passait son temps à chasser des filles. Sting mena le baiser ; sa langue s'introduit soudainement dans la bouche de son partenaire. Les deux langues ne cessaient de se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Rogue eut la sensation que ses jambes devenaient peu à peu du cotton. De ce fait, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sting, pour garder un appui. Sting sourit tout contre les lèvres de Rogue. Il voulait décidément mettre à bout Rogue. Ce serait un peu sa petite vengeance personnelle. Il s'écarta des lèvres de Rogue, puis descendit ses baisers sur son cou. Rogue sentit le plaisir se construire dans le bas de son ventre. Il poussa un léger gémissement qu'il espéra le plus bas possible, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe surdimensionnée de Sting qui l'entendit parfaitement. Sting rigola à cela. La réaction de Rogue était décidément trop mignonne. Rogue se sentait ainsi soumis face à Sting. Tout à coup, Sting attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Rogue et le lui enleva, le laissant torse nu. Après cela, il posa ses mains sur son torse, le collant ainsi encore plus au mur derrière lui qui était froid. Rogue eut un frisson. Sting s'abaissa alors et s'amusa à mordre les tétons de Rogue. Sa torture dura quelques minutes. Pour Rogue, tout cela était tout nouveau ; jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensation. Rogue sentit alors quelque chose se tendre au niveau de son pantalon. Et lorsque Sting frôla son entrejambe sans le vouloir, il haleta fortement.

_ Tu n'en peux déjà plus ? Taquina Sting.

Rogue en fut gênée. Il décida de se venger : il attrapa l'objet de désir de Sting violemment. Le visage de Sting se changea soudainement en une expression de jouissance.

_ Rogue... Gémit en tremblant Sting.

Rogue en rougit. Le simple fait que Sting puisse gémir son nom l'avait excité. Il s'amusa alors à défaire sa poigne puis la resserrer. Sting s'agitait sous son emprise. Il était telle une flamme. Sting attrapa soudainement la main de Rogue pour l'empêcher de continuer.

_ S-stop, tu vas me faire jouir trop vite... Avoua Sting une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

Il retira violemment son haut et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il attrapa la main de Rogue et le conduisit avec force jusqu'au lit où ensuite il le posa. Rogue chuta en arrière. Sting le surplomba de toute sa hauteur lorsqu'il grimpa au-dessus de lui. Rogue était fascinée par Sting. Sting s'abaissa et embrassa de nouveau Rogue. Sa main en attendant défit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sting descendit du lit et enleva son bas à Rogue, avant de le poser au pied du lit. Sting s'occupa ensuite de se déshabiller lui aussi. Il respirait fortement. Il était clairement excité. Il sauta d'un coup sur Rogue, comme un petit enfant.

_ Attends de voir ce que je te réserve... Laissa sous-entendre Sting plein de promesse, toute plus extravagante les unes que les autres.

Sur ces paroles toutes pleines de sainteté, Sting s'abaissa et lécha à travers son caleçon Rogue. Celui-ci grogna avant d'attraper les cheveux de son amant. Sting ne cessait de le prendre au dépourvu. Il lui retira son sous-vêtement et prit son membre en bouche, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Cette vision aurait pu faire jouir Rogue sur le coup, s'il ne s'était pas mordu exprès l'intérieur de la joue pour se contrôler. Sting masturba énergétiquement son meilleur ami, en n'oubliant pas de s'imprégner de chacune de ces expressions. Voir Rogue gémir était un puissant aphrodisiaque. Alors que Sting était parfaitement concentré sur sa tâche, il sentit des mains puissantes le relever. Rogue était habité d'une lueur étrange dans le regard. Ne laissant pas le temps à Sting de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Rogue attrapa son sous-vêtement, et le déchira.

_ Eh ! Pas besoin de me déchirer mes s... Débuta Sting étonné.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Rogue attrapa son sexe et l'astiqua avec rigueur. Le pauvre Sting qui avait été quelque seconde auparavant dans une position de dominant, se retrouver maintenant à être le soumis. Il grogna, surtout lorsque la langue de Rogue s'amusait à lui donner des petits coups sur le bout de sa verge. Rogue cherchait clairement à le pousser à bout, et c'était bien partit. Sting ne cessait de mouiller, et trouvant injuste qu'il puisse être le seul à bénéficier d'autant d'attention, il se retourna, se posa sur Rogue de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux en position du 69. De cette manière, pendant que Rogue s'occupait de lui, il pouvait en faire de même pour celui-ci. L'air était électrique. La tension sexuelle augmentait. Les peaux des deux jeunes amants suaient sous le plaisir. Sting et Rogue ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser de petits cris... Qui se transformèrent bien vite, en râles. Sous la frénésie sexuelle, Sting et Rogue ne pouvaient éviter de se déhancher. A ce rythme, ils ne tarderaient pas à jouir. Néanmoins, voulant pouvoir voir le visage de l'un et de l'autre au moment du summum du plaisir, Sting et Rogue se relevèrent et s'assirent de façon à être face à face, en étant collé pour que leurs sexes se touchent. Ils s'empoignèrent la verge de l'un et l'autre à deux, et reprirent un mouvement rapide. Ils s'embrassèrent torridement. Des minces filets de bave rejoignaient leurs bouches quand ils s'éloignaient quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles.

_ Sting ! Je... Gémit rauquement Rogue.

Sting ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il l'embrassa, l'obligeant à se taire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il s'en doutait un peu, et puis au fond, il savait qu'il en était de même pour lui... Il s'écarta finalement de lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Chut... Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire... Pour moi c'est la même... Lui intima Sting avec sensualité.

Pour Rogue, ce fut une libération. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Rogue se sentit partir. Il y était. Il allait jouir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, bougea piteusement des hanches puis se laissa aller. En voyant Rogue perdre ainsi la tête, ce fut le déclencheur pour Sting qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Les deux amants grognèrent avec puissance avant de se vider sur leurs torses. Ils eurent des spasmes dans tout le corps. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis se décollèrent avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles avant de s'allonger côté à côté sur le lit, tout en continuant de se regarder. Sting fit un chaleureux sourire à Rogue, qui sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_ Tu sais, je compte m'occuper de toi pendant un moment et surtout, je ne suis pas près de te lâcher. Avoua Sting de son sourire si charmeur.

Rogue prit bien en compte l'information. Au final, cela n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il était même plus que prêt à ce que Sting s'occupe de lui, et cela dans tous les sens du terme...

NB de l'auteur : Excusez-moi des possibles fautes d'orthographe horrible à l'avance ! Un petit commentaire ? xD :)

Oneechan-no-baka [ '3' ] ~


End file.
